


Just Once

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, POV Stiles, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>overwhelmed-with-joy asked,"If you're still taking prompts, can you have Derek and Stiles dancing with their moms at their wedding (their allowed to visit for just one day)."</p>
<p>The last few days been filled with people, food and gifts. Now, Derek and Stiles were waiting to receive their last one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> (Don't listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXttp8_xSHQ) or [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OoO8P9EVMaE) while reading)

Stiles was sitting next to Derek, squeezing his hand tightly. The last couple of days had been hectic. They’d been filled with people, food and gifts. Now, they were waiting to receive their last one.

They were the only ones left in the ballroom. That had been Persephone’s one condition.

Yeah, they knew the Greek goddess Persephone, the queen of the underworld. Because that was their life.

They’d found their dog, Kerberos, who’d run away, and had secured it until its owners could come and claim him. Hades and Persephone had insisted on giving them a gift for their help. Stiles had thanked them, but politely declined. He’d read enough myths to know how that would end.

The goddess, however, wouldn’t hear of it. She’d grabbed their hands, her eyes flashing an electric blue. Stiles had felt a rush of cold and then warmth spread through him.

‘I know the perfect gift. You shall receive it on your wedding day,’ she’d said. Then, she’d grabbed her husband and their dog, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

So here they were, anxiously waiting for the boon that would be bestowed on them.

The door to the room opened and a pale mist started flowing into the room. Stiles barely managed to suppress an eye roll. Gods were so dramatic.

He expected the two gods, or at least Persephone, to walk in. But instead, in walked two women. They were both wearing light blue dresses.

He felt Derek stiffen beside him.

‘That’s not possible,’ his husband whispered.

‘Hello, my boy,’ one of the women said. She was dark haired. Her face had the same shape as Derek’s.

‘Mom?’ Derek said. He got up, pulling Stiles with him.

‘It’s real,’ the other woman said. Now that they were closer, Stiles could recognize them, too. The dark haired woman was Talia Hale. The other woman, was his own mother.

He let go of Derek’s hand and rushed towards her. He wrapped her in a tight hug. Tears started rolling down his cheeks, when he felt her hug him back just as tightly.

‘How long do you have?’ Derek asked, his voice hoarse.

‘All night,’ Talia said, wiping away her son’s tears.

‘I think introduction are in order,’ Stiles’ mother said with a smile.

He grabbed his mom’s hand and pulled her towards Derek.

‘Mom, this is Derek, my husband. Derek, this is my mom.’

Derek extended his hand for her to shake, but she pulled him tightly against her.

‘Thank you,’ she said, ‘For making my son so happy.’

His husband hugged her back and Stiles didn’t miss the way he inhaled deeply, scenting her like she was pack. They pulled back, Derek still looking stunned and Stiles’ mother smiling.

Derek cleared his throat and grabbed Stiles’ hand, leading him to Talia.

‘Mom, this is Stiles. Stiles this is my mother.’

‘The infamous Talia Hale,’ Stiles grinned. ‘I’ve heard a lot about you.’

She hugged him close. He could hear her sniffing his neck and he buried his own head in her shoulder, in return. The human version of scenting

Talia pulled back a little and nodded in approval, a smile in her eyes.

Stiles let go and stepped back, next to Derek. He still couldn’t believe it. He kept expecting the two women to disappear, or for him to wake up.

His mother must have sensed his thoughts, because she stepped up to him and grabbed his hand.

‘I’m here, Little Gem,’ she said. ‘How about a dance? It is your wedding day, after all.’

‘She’s right. A dance is definitely in order,’ Talia agreed.

‘There’s no music.’

‘Oh come on, Sourwolf. Where’s your imagination?’ Stiles teased.

‘In a box in the attic, remember? I was no longer allowed to use it after the pixies.’

‘Pixies?’

Stiles placed his free hand on his mother’s waist and started spinning her around the room.

‘It’s a long story,’ he began. ‘It all started when I convinced Scott to go looking for a dead body in the preserve.’

‘Of course, it did,’ his mom sighed, but he could see a smile in her eyes.

He told her everything. About how they’d met Derek, about werewolves, about Peter, the kanima, the nogitsune, hunters, pagan gods, demons, the pixies, his prom, college, and so much more. He also told her about his dad and Melissa.

‘I always liked her,’ she said. ‘I’m glad he’s happy. That you both are.’

They laughed and they cried. And all the while, Stiles watched Derek and his mother talking from the corner of his eye. He could see they were both listening in. When he talked about how the Sheriff had caught them in Derek’s car one night at the preserve, he saw the tips of his husband’s ears go red. And when he told his mom about the rebuild of the Hale house, Talia had hugged her son tightly.

When he was done telling their story, they decided it was time to switch partners.

‘Thank you, for taking care of my boy,’ Talia said, following his lead as he started a slow waltz.

‘Always.’

He turned his head to watch his husband and his mother. She was waving around her hands while she talked, probably telling him an embarrassing story from Stiles’ childhood. Derek was looking at her fondly, trying to make sure they kept moving, without interrupting her story.

It was something Stiles never thought he’d see, and knew he would never see again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
